Dynamic BH3 Profiling (DBP) determines how a drug alters apoptotic sensitivity of cells. The methods of dynamic BH3 profiling involved treating cells with a chemical compound in the presence of culture medium in a well for about 4-72 hours. The cells were then lifted out from the well, and separated from the culture media using a centrifuge. The separated cells were placed in BH3 profiling buffer and contacted with BH3 profiling peptides, and loss of mitochondrial membrane potential (MOMP) was measured. An increase in mitochondrial sensitivity to BH3 peptides indicated that cells are sensitive to the chemical compound. However, this is a laborious process involving a significant amount of human operator handling, thereby increasing the error rates. In addition, this process requires large quantities of limited material (e.g., tumor cells). These limitations represent a barrier to scale. Accordingly, methods of BH3 profiling that are automated, efficient and cost effective are needed.